


Ride my pony

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Patrizia's drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: One evening at the Mockingjay Club where Katniss Everdeen is the star of the burlesque dancers.





	Ride my pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaAuLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/gifts).



> A short drabble based on the prompt #30.“I think I forgot how to breath”.
> 
> Notes:  
> Written for @mega-aulover on Tumblr. This is the version I've postet on AO3. Many thanks to the wonderful [Titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522) and her beta skills. Go read her stories. They are great. 
> 
> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

**Ride My Pony**

The club was packed. The Mockingjay was the hot spot in Capitol City. And Katniss Everdeen was the star of the burlesque dancers. 

“So, who is the lucky guy who will be in my top act this evening? Any suggestions?” Katniss was hidden behind the side curtain but still able to lurk outside into the auditorium. Johanna, the conférencier pointed to a table in front of the stage. “We have a bachelor party this evening right over there. The blond one with the funny antlers on his hear is the groom.” 

“No, not the groom. I don’t want to wreck someone’s marriage before it even begins. Who is the one beside him? The cute blonde one with the orange badge on his chest?” Katniss asked and pointed to a handsome guy with ruddy cheeks and a glass of coke in his hand. 

“The DD and brother of the groom. And accordingly to Annie the only one who isn’t trying to flirt with the waitresses. 

“I’ll take him. He looks like a guy who won’t try to feel me up without being asked.” Katniss wanted to turn around but got stopped by Prim. 

“Take whom?” Prim cautiously pushed the curtain aside to get a better look. 

“The shy one over there.” Katniss motioned to the bachelors. 

“The blonde one with the orange paper flower? Oh my god, I know him, Katniss.It’s him.” Prim exclaimed. 

“You’re certain?” Katniss looked again. The young man beside the groom tried to look anywhere but at the voluptuous bosom of the singer who was actually performing. 

“You don’t forget the face of the one who saved your life. He left when the paramedics took over after my accident but I had enough time to memorize his face when he put the compression bandage on my leg. Without him I wouldn’t be here. I would have bled to death. It’s him. I never had a chance to say thank you.” Prim had still trouble standing for some time even with the help of her cane. It would take a long time for her to be on stage again – singing and dancing. 

“Prim, please sit down. Don’t put too much strain on your leg. I’ll handle it. So it’s decided. Your savior will be the lucky one this evening. Johanna, could you please tell Annie or wait I’ll tell her myself.” Katniss pullet her dressing gown a little bit more around her frame said to Prim before she left. “And Prim I’ll make sure that we can say thank you to him for real.” 

A short time later, Johanna appeared on the stage again carrying a single black chair which she placed near the microphone. “Mesdames et Messieurs, lady’s and gentlemen. I proudly present Katniss Everdeen and the Mockingjay’s Jazz Band.” 

The crowd cheered but hushed when sweet piano music started and a single woman dressed in a black trench coat slowly strode into the spotlight. Katniss wore a pair of black gloves. Black fishnet stockings covered her long legs, ending in a pair of red heels. The long,dark brown hair was styled in her signature side braid. 

She slowly extended her gloved hands to the microphone, cupped it and moved it sensuously to her red lips. The first words of the lyrics sounded almost innocent. She swayed softly to the piano while she looked whimsical into the auditorium. 

_I’m just a bachelor_  
I’m looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Soft bass, a saxophone and a drummer joined the piano. While Katniss slowly loosened the knot on the trench coats belt to the vintage jazz ,something else happened at the table the bachelor party was seated. Annie had made her way over to the table. Like Katniss asked, she bent forward to speak to a red faced Peeta and invited him onstage. Annie took his hand, made him stand up and slowly escorted him to the stage 

Katniss opened her belt completely, freed it from the loops and hang it carefully over the back of the chair.

 _Gotta be compatible_  
Takes me to my limits  
Boy when I break you off  
I promise that you won’t want to get off

Annie accompanied the blushing but good-natured Peeta to the chair on the stage and let him sit down - much to the audience delight. Katniss shimmied halfway out of the coat, showed the gasping audience a red satin corset with black lace trimmings but closed the coat again. She slowly turned to Peeta, taking her time while she sang. 

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

She slowly moved in front of his chair her back to the audience so that everyone could still see his face. Then she opened her coat again. Slowly. Sensuously. Teasingly. And let it glide beside his chair. She turned her head to the auditorium and shrugged. 

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

With elegant moves she made her way around Peeta, her left hand trailing up his left arm, petting his biceps, his left shoulder, tousling his hair, down his right shoulder and arm until she has reached his other side. 

_Sitting here flossing_  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

Once she has reached his right side, she made a sudden move with her right leg and straddled him. Peeta’s face was now in front of her lace covered breast and it was obvious that he was unsure where to look or what to do with his hands. She took his right hand into hers and brought it to her right hip. She bent back a little, lifted her right leg, turned her head around and winked at the audience. Perspiration slowly ran down his forehead. Katniss voice sounded so inviting when she sang. 

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

With a sudden movement she left her place on Peeta’s lap, set her left foot on the small free space in front of Peeta’s crouch and let the belt she had now in her right hand circle over his head as if it was a lasso. 

_If we’re gonna get nasty, baby_  
First we’ll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You’ll be on my jockey team

She let the belt loose, dropped it onto his lap and bent forward to kiss his cheek. She pulled a small slip of red paper from her cleavage and pushed it into the pocket of his shirt all the while swaying to the music. Peeta’s eyes widened. Katniss offered him her hand and encouraged him to stand in front of her. Mesmerized by the way she had enchanted him he followed. She lifted her right leg and let it slowly sensually slide up his left one, up and around his hip. Took his hand again and placed it on her. She bent back again and let him hold her completely. Peeta’s left hand act on it’s own will when it circled her waist. She gave him a small smile and mouth a thank you. 

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle’s waiting  
Come and jump on it

Katniss brought him back to his table where a group of grown men applauded enthusiastically. With a last kiss on his cheek she left and made her way up to the stage again for her next song. 

Finnick whooped and clapped his hand on Peeta’s shoulder. “Man, the odds have been in your favor. Is she hot or is she hot?” 

Peeta looked stunned. He rolled up his sleeve so that he could pinch his forearm to confirm that this was real and not a dream. 

Finnick looked amused. “Hey, what’s with you? ” 

“I think I forgot how to breath.” He drew the small paper slip out of his pocket, looked at it and smiled.” 

Katniss Everdeen had given him her telephone number. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

>  _[If you want to hear the song:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAeQ370HM1E) _
> 
> If you like this please leave me a note. On tumblr I'm Greetingsfromthenorthernsea


End file.
